Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps
by May-Cat
Summary: Celui qu'il aime ne lui a pas laissé le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Est-ce trop tard pour un "je t'aime" ? -SasuNaru- *Angst/Drame* D'après un atelier d'écriture du "Kunai Yaoi Project"


Auteur : May-Cat

**Genre :** Shônen-ai / Romance / Angst / Drama

**Disclamers : **Ha ha, la bonne blague ! A Masashi Kishimoto ? Ah non sûrement pas ! :)

…

Bon, ok, si.

**Note : **C'est un petit One-shot sans aucune prétention fait dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture sur le Forum « Kunai Yaoi Project »(lien sur mon profil), donc si vous voulez savoir les conditions précise de ce O.S, je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour ;)

* * *

**Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**

**

* * *

  
**

Tout était blanc, immaculé.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide, aseptisé. Son regard fixait inconditionnellement _son_ visage devenu pâle par le manque de vie. Il ne voyait plus l'endroit, ses murs, ses meubles ; il ne sentait plus l'odeur de désinfectant omniprésente. Il n'entendait plus le bruit discret des gens qui passaient, se posaient puis partait dans le couloir où menait la porte, derrière la fine cloison qui séparait cette chambre silencieuse au reste du bâtiment.

Il se redressa un peu, bataillant avec son propre corps pour que ses muscles ne se tétanisent pas. Ça faisait bien quatre heures qu'il était là sans bouger, sans prononcer le moindre mot ; ne comprenant tout simplement pas que tout ça était la réalité.

_Accident._

Il sera les dents, plus jamais il ne voulait entendre ce mot. Ce simple petit mot, qui voulait dire tellement à présent. C'était trop dur, surtout que quelque part tout cela était de sa faute. Arriverait-il un jour à se pardonner ? Arriverait-il à se regarder dans un miroir sans revoir son visage si pâle, si inexpressif.

_Coma. _

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment ça avait pu se passer comme ça. Jamais il n'avait pu prévoir cela. Jamais il n'aurait ne serait ce qu'imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse se passer. Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir d'être là un jour à _son_ chevet. C'était aller trop vite, tout s'était précipité.

_Incertitude._

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Alors dans un geste désespéré il avança sa main vers son visage à peine tiède et dans une douce caresse, un simple effleurement il mit toute sa détresse. Peu à peu il leva les yeux et le menton au ciel, essayant de retenir des larmes qui pointaient au creux de ses cils.

Puis dans un bruit à peine étouffé la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement rose pénétrer à l'intérieur. A cette vision le jeune homme assit sur sa chaise se redressa encore mieux et passa rapidement sa manche sur ses yeux d'un geste qu'il espérait discret.

- Tu es encore là Sasuke ?, le questionna t-elle. Mais il ne lui répondit pas, alors elle continua. « Tu devrais faire une pause, te dégourdir un peu les jambes. »

- Je n'ai pas besoin de..., commença t-il de sa voix grave, légèrement enraillé.

- Va-y. Il ne risque rien.

Le ton de la jeune femme avait été tellement sec et persuasif que Sasuke ne se le fit dire deux fois. Il se leva simplement et partit en direction de ce couloir qu'elle lui indiquait de la main, tel un automate. Arrivé il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas du tout où aller maintenant.

Et en déplaçant son regard de droite à gauche il finit par trouver un visage familier, celui-ci le vit à son tour et s'approcha de lui et d'une façon réconfortante lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi Shikamaru !, s'énerva t-il.

- Si il était là, il ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais je te dis ! Tu n'étais pas là !

- Toi non plus Sasuke.

- Oui mais tout ça reste de ma faute, lui répondit-il en dégageant son bras et prit la direction de l'endroit le plus prêt de _lui_, mais aussi celui où il pourrait être tranquille : les toilettes.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la scène en boucle, la dernière fois où il l'avait vu depuis cet _accident_. Ils s'étaient disputés, assez violemment et il était partit en trombe. Si seulement il avait pu le retenir.

Il lui avait dit qu'il partait, Naruto ne l'avait pas supporté, ils s'étaient dit des choses horribles, mais maintenant il ne restait que lui pour avoir des regrets.

Arrivé à destination, il clopina jusqu'aux lavabos et s'écroula sur le carrelage dur et froid de la pièce, les larmes débordant dorénavant sur ses joues opalines. Il se prit en dernier recours contre ses larmes, la tête entre ses mains, sanglotant comme il se l'empêchait depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps.

Il ne pouvait même pas quantifier sa douleur tant elle était puissante, il ne pouvait même plus s'empêcher de pleurer tellement son cœur lui faisait mal.

Il aurait tellement voulu que ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il se réveille et qu'il voit son visage souriant, il s'en voulait tellement et se jura même mentalement que si Naruto se réveillait un jour, il ne l'abandonnerait pas ; non plus jamais.

Au bout d'un quart d'heures ses larmes se tarirent, même si sa peine était encore bien présente. Il se releva lentement, en appuie sur le lavabo sur lequel il s'était adossé et repartit en sens inverse, retournant près de Naruto.

Une fois dans la chambre, il fut heureux de voir que Sakura était déjà partie, au moins elle ne le verrait pas ainsi : les yeux rouges et bouffis encore pleins de larmes. D'ailleurs à peine fût-il assit et à peine eut-il reposé ses yeux sur l'endormi que ses larmes repartirent de plus belle.

Il se sentait bête, il se sentait misérable. Il ne supportait plus cette vision, celle de la seule personne qu'il n'a jamais aimé, la personne pour laquelle il échangerait sa place sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il se sentait si seul, tellement que personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point il se sentait seul au monde.

Il avait si froid sans lui, sans son sourire lumineux pour réchauffer son cœur qui dorénavant n'était plus qu'une sorte de pierre froide, lourde et douloureuse dans sa poitrine.

Au milieu de ses larmes de désarroi et de détresse, il se pencha mit sa tête douloureuse à cause de ses pleurs et lui attrapa la main tout aussi peu chaude que son visage, comme dans un ultime appel au secours, il n'était vraiment rien sans lui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?, sanglota t-il entre les mèches blondes de Naruto. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire tout ce que je t'aime, et tout ce que tu me manques. Tu sais, on devrait toujours dire avant l'importance que les gens prennent tant qu'il est encore tant. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps, idiot. »

Sur ces mots Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le blond, pleurant de plus belle sur son épaule qui se mouillait au fur et à mesure de larmes, de ses larmes. Ça faisait trop mal, il se sentait mourir. Il avait tant à lui dire encore ; ils avaient encore pleins de choses à s'apprendre, plein d'amour à s'offrir. Le brun se sentait tout simplement tomber dans un gouffre sans fond de souffrance pire que l'Enfer. Était-ce possible de ressentir aussi fort dans son corps, son cœur et son âme l'écho de son amour désormais perdu ? Était-ce possible de de vivre maintenant ? En tout cas à l'instant, il ne se le sentait la force. Il voulait juste mourir.

Mais soudain, une petite voix faible et enroué qui venait de tout près, brisa ses longs pleurs, comme la voix d'un ange :

- Sasuke...?

* * *

Alors un petit avis ? Une petite review ? =3

A la prochaine,

**May-Cat**


End file.
